Find Me
by StillThereForMe
Summary: As little kids, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, and Azula play hide-and-seek. Azula gets upset when she can't find Ty Lee.


Short fic written for Writing Meme on LJ for yamiloo. I've found I love writing Ozai's Angels as little girls! XD

* * *

**Find Me**

* * *

Ty Lee was the only one aside from her father who could ever change Azula's mind. This really annoyed the Fire Nation Princess, but she couldn't help it. When her friend's eyes would start to water or she'd bite her quivering lip after Azula said something mean--it _bothered_ Azula. It made her actually feel bad, and she didn't like that. So she'd change her mind or apologize or say something that will get Ty Lee smiling and jumping around like a jackalope again.

Unfortunately, trying to avoid that sad face of Ty Lee's meant today she had to play this stupid hide-and-seek game. Azula had wanted to play kuai ball or do some martial arts exercises or Pin Tag, but no. Ty Lee had sighed and looked down when Azula mentioned those, so here they were playing the ridiculous baby game.

She'd found Mai and Zuko pretty fast, and now they were sitting down at the tree talking, while Azula was looking for Ty Lee. But she couldn't find her!

"Did you see which way she went when you were hiding Mai?" Azula demanded after looking behind another bush.

"Aren't you supposed to find her on your own?" Zuko snapped, still angry at being found first.

"Nobody asked you dum-dum!" The princess snapped at her brother.

"Hey! I'm just saying the rules!" The boy shouted.

"I found you two already, so I'm allowed to ask!"

"I think she ran that way, Azula." Mai jumped in nervously, pointing in the opposite direction that Azula was facing.

"Good, now we can end this stupid boring game..." Azula muttered and rushed off out of that section of the courtyard, into the adjoining one.

She stopped running and scanned the location carefully. Another tree, some bushes, there was also the overhangs for the paths between the palace rooms, some reeds by a small pond, and a few benches.

"Now where are you...?" Azula wondered aloud, before rushing to look behind the tree.

"HA!" She shouted, but quickly frowned when she discovered no one there.

She had a similar experience looking behind and under the benches, in the bushes, and jumping up on top of the overhang.

Azula started to try and fight back the worry that maybe Ty Lee had just left. Maybe that's why she had wanted to play this stupid game so badly. After all, Ty Lee was good at jumping and fighting and liked being the center of attention--why else would she pick this dumb game where all you do is hide? Ty Lee HATES being not noticed! Maybe she had just gotten fed up with Azula and used this game as a distraction so she could run away...

"TY LEE WHERE ARE YOU??" Azula shouted in anger and punched fire at the damn bushes that were not being used to hide her friend.

Finding firebending a great outlet for her frustration, she started punching fire at the reeds by the lake, the wall, the sky, the benches, distracting her from the tears rolling down her own face.

And when she realized that the fire hadn't apparently scared her friend out of her hiding place, Azula fell to her knees and sniffled, thinking maybe Ty Lee really did just run off.

"I hate this!!!" Azula cried.

"I'm sorry Azula, I didn't realize you hated hide-and-seek so much..."

The princess quickly looked up to see her flexible friend hanging upside-down from a branch of the tree, a concerned look on her face. She swung off the branch and did two flips in the air before landing on the ground and walking over towards Azula.

Azula was on her feet in seconds and ran over to the girl and threw her arms possessively and tightly around her, demanding her heart to slow down a bit.

"We are not playing this silly game again!" Azula stated angrily, voice muffled in Ty Lee's shoulder.

"Okay Azula..." Ty Lee agreed amicably, hugging Azula in return.

Azula really did hate that Ty Lee could change her mind. But she hated that she couldn't stand the thought of Ty Lee going away more.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
